1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to systems, methods, and computer programs for managing network traffic, and more particularly, systems, methods, and computer programs for implementing a distributed switch layer fabric to define tunnels directly via switches.
2. Description of the Related Art
The proliferation of network devices has resulted in complex networking strategies to distribute packets in a network efficiently. In some solutions, multitier switching devices are used to build the network, but these complex multitier solutions do not provide an efficient distribution of packets at the level 2, and the management of these multitier switches is difficult and inflexible.
In addition, with the exponential growth of virtual machines on the network, the number of devices continues to grow exponentially. The addition of virtual networks, that include virtual machines and other network devices, requires an efficient separation of traffic between the different virtual networks, which is difficult to implement in the multitier switching architecture.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.